planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
121st Liberators
"Welcome to the 121st Liberators — aka Team Liberation: Liberating Auraxis, one outpost at a time!" :::::::::::::::—121st Liberator's motto The 121st Liberators is a Terran Republic outfit in PlanetSide 2 on the East Coast server, Emerald and was originally founded on Waterson on January 21, 2014. We are currently recruiting and are growing with over one hundred members so far! We are a casual outfit that likes to have fun. We also have two alternative outfits on the New Conglomerate and Vanu Sovereignty named Survivors of the Siege and Strength of Many respectively. Some high-ranking members of the outfit also have YouTube channels you may wish to check out as well. Outfit basics/rules Requirements to Join To join Team Liberation, you can simply ask. We are currently recruiting and will accept anyone of any battle rank as long as you are a Terran Republic on Emerald. See "Notable members" below and add any of them to your friends list to invite you to the outfit. Promotion and Participation As of January 1, 2015 all 121st Liberators members will need to meet the following criteria to be promoted in the outfit: * Noob - Join the outfit * Soldier - Reach Battle Rank 10 or higher (If you are above BR 10 when you join, you will automatically be promoted to this rank.) * Liberator - Reach Battle Rank 20 or higher and have logged in and participated in squads/platoons (You will '''NOT' be promoted to this rank instantly, even if you are BR 20 or higher''.) * True Liberator - Become trusted enough with the outfit's members, Commanders (Leaders), and other True Liberators (Whenever we think you're ready for it.) It should also be noted that as of January 1, 2015 all 121st Liberators members who have been inactive for five or more months will be removed from the outfit. This ensures outfit participation and keeps our outfit member count accurate. There are exceptions to this, so please let us know if you're going away for a certain time period. Squads/Platoons We try to host coordinated ops runs every Friday night at 10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time. These ops are also record and uploaded to YouTube, so be sure to join us for some fun! We are currently looking for volunteers to assist in leading these ops. If you would like to lead a squad or platoon for our outfit, you must have a minimal rank of Soldier to do so. You must also have a spawn beacon and a mic. Command Chat is also recommended, but not required. Rules * Be respectful to everyone * Follow orders when told to do so * Keep teamkilling to a minimal (We understand if it's an accident) * Participate if you're in one of our squads/platoon Ranking expectations * Noob - Follow the rules above. * Soldier - Follow the rules above and log in to participate. * Liberator - Follow the rules above, log in often, and ask permission before demoting anyone in the outfit. * True Liberator - Follow the rules above, log in often, use good judgement when demoting or removing anyone in the outfit, and set an example. Act as the Leader of the outfit if one of the Commanders are not online. "Fight the good fight. Live a short life!" As a member of Team Liberation, you can: *Learn to pilot any airline. *Discover the secrets of grenade ricocheting. *Take advantage of our temporary Sunderer deployment. *Die for noble cause. *Kamikaze! To join, please call +1-(123)-456-7890. *Note that toll operator may not be alive. Notable Members You may ask any of the following people to invite you to the outfit. *SaiTorr (Leader & Creator) *GunGood (Leader) *LibertyBawa (Officer) *Craigman202 (Officer) *Rexinexus (Officer) *Nevarx (Officer) Videos Category:Outfit Category:Terran Republic